


Anticipation

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s quite the build up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyliwionvilyaer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fyliwionvilyaer).



> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.  
> Written for Fyliwionvilyaer at the LJ community Fandom_Stocking.

X X X

Darkness.

Roy forced himself to exhale slowly, despite the increase of his heartbeat. The blindfold kept him from seeing anything but he had other senses. The silky sheets rumpled up under his naked body. A match scraped over a rough surface and _snapped_ as it ignited. The scent of sulfur tinged the air. Something crackled as the flame touching it set it on fire.

He inhaled. A faint, sweet odor warmed the room. A candle, made of beeswax.

Anticipating Riza’s plans for the evening, Roy shuddered, licking his lips. He tugged at the cuffs holding his hands over his head. The rattle of metal against metal caught her attention. “What are you doing?” The mattress dipped, her warmth settling near him. Roy turned his face toward her, despite being unable to see. “Well?”

Swallowing, Roy said, “Reminding you I’m here.”

A low, dangerous laugh. “I know you’re here, Colonel.”

When she said it like that, he knew he’d better lie still, or the hot wax would be the least of his worries.

X X X


End file.
